First Steps
by RubyRedi
Summary: Martin, Louisa and JH - A light hearted take set directly after Series 5
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STEPS

CHAPTER 1 - ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

Martin watches from the doorway in admiration as Louisa feeds a contented James Henry. Louisa looks up and catches his eye.

"What!" asks Louisa

"Emmm nothing" replies Martin expressionless

"Martin! You need to tell me you know! ... I can't guess what you're thinking!"

Martin pauses then walks slowly towards Louisa … "Its lovely" he said with a sigh looking Louisa in the eye.

"Whats lovely"! responds Louisa a touch exasperated

"You … feeding James … its lovely … you're lovely …both of you are"

A surprised Louisa raises her brow and smiles slightly at Martin but doesn't respond vocally and looks down to James Henry smiling, still not responding vocally.

Martin fiddles about uneasily and looks directly at Louisa at a loss of what to do or say next ….pauses … "… Uummm…" … looks about the room, then looks again directly at Louisa ….

"Do I need to say it again?" he questions seriously

Louisa smiles up at him and reaches for his hand "No Martin that was lovely, just lovely" … but I am needy you know … I do need to hear … umm …. things"

"No you're not! ... needy I mean"

"I am Martin, I need to know ….

Just at that Martins phone goes. He looks at the phone then looks at Louisa

"Go on Martin! answer it – we'll talk later - won't we?"

"Ellingham"

" Morwenna! Slow down ... Tell them to go away! Rearrange their appointments - and make sure they're genuine! I'll be there shortly"

Martin turned to Louisa and gently stroked her cheek "I need to go back to the surgery to sort out that mad woman and catch up" he said as he bent to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Go Martin …its your job.. I understand " says Louisa quietly trying to hide her disappointment.

Martin lingers and looks at her unsure quite what to do or say next "Mmmmm …right…... I'll be off then"

He pauses as he reaches the door and turns to Louisa "Umm ... Can I come back"?

"Yes Martin, I'd like that" said Louisa smiling ... "and Emmm ... maybe pick something up for dinner there's nothing in ... or would you rather go out?"

"Out! ... God no!, think Ive had enough of the locals for one day – here's good"! replied Martin as he headed through the door.

xxx

Martin walked down through the village with only Louisa on his mind. He did love her so and just couldn't envisage a life without her and still couldn't quite believe he was a father to such a splendid little boy. James Henry was, by far, the nicest baby he had ever met and he loved him in a way that a he wouldn't have believed possible and didn't even yet quite understand, but he did know that he very much wanted to be where they were and if that meant staying in Cornwall then that's exactly what he would do. It was natural for him to be organised in his life and he didn't mind the extra tasks involved to support and look after his family so he was somewhat shocked when she left with James Henry. He missed her, them, he missed them, so much it was almost unbearable, he missed just being able to talk to her each day even if it wasn't always cordial, he missed her smile and her laughter, he missed the crying and baby sounds and he even missed the untidiness that James brought or maybe that just followed Louisa around. He still didn't quite understand Louisa at times, he could never seem to say or do the right thing as far as she was concerned but he had only ever wanted to help and he meant what he'd said to her earlier, he didn't want to be like his part time father and very much wanted to be part of James' life, knowing he's loved and see him to do the things that he didn't get to do as a boy. He knows that this is probably his last chance to make a go of things with Louisa and he fully intends to grab it with both hands and learn to be a good father and partner … or husband would be his preferred choice … but he isn't so sure if that's what Louisa wants. How he longs to hold her, touch her, comfort her but he's not quite confident that's what she wants especially since her hormones appear to be all over the place so soon after the birth process! The surgery isn't the right place for a family and Louisa's place was way too small but first things first I really have to get James Henrys' childcare sorted out as Louisa doesn't seem to be doing anything about it and she obviously intends to continue working – he just couldn't understand why a mother would want to be away from her child but if that's what Louisa wants!

xxx

Louisa's head was buzzing with only Martin on her mind. She couldn't quite believe that Martin actually did love her and had said all those lovely things, even if they weren't exactly said directly to her but he had been so sweet just there and he had asked to come back! She had completely given up on him and still didn't really understand him at times. He did exasperate her no end, with his silence and rudeness, but then it was his quirky behaviour that attracted her to him in the first place and if there is one thing about Martin Ellingham, he is exactly as it says on the tin! She loves him so much but didn't think it was at all reciprocated, given the times she had tried to engage him to no avail and his seemingly disinterest in her pregnancy. How she longed for him to say nice things or just hold her, touch her, comfort her but he seemed indifferent. She was quite delighted he had formed such a strong bond with James and had been saddened and distraught for them both at the thought of him being in London and being a part time dad. She felt dejected when she left him that last time but couldn't go on with an emotionless Martin treating her like a child who couldn't cope or make a simple decision, but she had missed him so much and even James Henry fretted but Martin seemed to think they didn't need him or maybe London needed him more. She so wanted them to be a proper family but she did worry that the were doing the right thing I mean what if he really does hate the village and he wants to be a surgeon again, he can't really do that here in Port Wenn. If they could be a proper loving family and if that meant going to London, then that's exactly what they would all do ... if that's what Martin wants!

xxx

Martin approached the fishmonger.

"Hiya Doc, … you're late…what ya havin today, not much left, lovely cod, or a nice sea bass… or I've got shrimps on special. Hows the wee fellla - heard Mrs T went a bit mad! Ha ha ha – always was a bit bodmin that un"

"Cod" says Martin

"Half fillet?"

"Full fish"

"Ohhhh … Full fish! … you havin company then Doc"

"That is none of your business! ... just the fish" says Martin

This village is claustrophobic thinks Martin as he walks away from the fishmonger, he really meant what he said to Louisa today but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it!. I

xxx

Martin reached the surgery and is met by a stressed out Morwenna

"I've nearly had World War 3 here Doc! What's going on?, I mean that Mrs Mulroy, she just kept on n on! As if it was my fault you done a runner ... I just told her you…"

"Shut up Morwenna! – Has my Aunt Ruth been here"? growled Martin as he looked around the waiting room

"Yeh, her n Mr n Mrs T, She says she luvs ya Doc! What's all that about then – has she finally went nuts! – Ruth's taken them to the hospital in Truro! …come on Doc spill the beans!" said Morwenna laughing

Martin looked at Morwenna as if she was mad and continued to ignore her

Martin finished up at the surgery around 6.30. He would call Chris Parsons tomorrow once he had a chance to talk to Louisa. He went upstairs had a shower and changed his clothes. He thought about taking a change to Louisas but didn't want to appear presumptuous but then decided maybe a toothbrush and fresh underwear would be in order.

xxx

Martin knocks on Louisas door. Louisa opens with her finger against her lips " Shshhh James is sleeping"

"Should he be sleeping at this time?" questioned Martin

"Hes had a busy day if you remember, he'll want feeding again before going down for the night" replied Louisa

"I bought a fish"

"Ahh … right" says Louisa with a sigh

"You don't want fish?" asked Martin

"No, no fish is fine…. Its just"

"Just what" said Martin a bit bewildered

"Well you know Martin!

… I do love sea food … just not every day"

"Ummm right ... I see! ... So what would you like then?" asks Martin

Louisa moves towards him and looks him in the eye "A hug Martin…. I'd like a hug" she says

"Ummm Now?"

"Yes now Martin! and maybe at least once every day" said Louisa smiling "would that be ok for you?"

"Yes" said Martin "that would be good" as took her in his arms.

xxx

Martin unwrapped himself from Louisas body. "I'll get him" he said in response to James Henrys whimpers. He sat up in bed and looked around for his boxers

"Do you mind" said Martin pointing to Louisas dressing gown which was lying over a chair at the side of her bed.

"Um … No" said Louisa smiling "You go right ahead"

Martin covered himself with the dressing gown which barely met at the middle, went to the cot and lifted James Henry.

"Does his nappy need changed?" asked Martin as he turned back to face Louisa

"Is something amusing you Louisa?"

"Mmm ….. It's a bit small on you … that's all" giggled Louisa

"Yes" said Martin as he passed James Henry to Louisa "I'll go and fetch us something to eat"

Martin went down to Louisas kitchen in search of something light for them to eat. He found some pasta and sauce and proceeded to look for a saucepan when he heard a rap at the kitchen window. He looked up to see Bert Large peering through the window. He went to the door

"Yes"

"Heard little JH had a bit of a rough day Doc, just wondering how he is"

"James Henry is just fine"

Bert hovered trying to look over Martins shoulder "Nice outfit you've got there Doc" he said nodding at Martin and trying hard to stifle his laughter

"Go away Bert" said Martin slamming the door shut.

xxx

"Awe this is nice Martin. Are you allowed to eat at this time of night? " said Louisa laughing

"Won't do me any harm this once but you DO have to eat healthy and regularly Louisa, ... remember you are James' nutritional provider"

"I know Martin ... it was a joke"

"Mmmm"

"Did I hear you talking to someone"

"Yes! Bert Large asking after James Henry! What is it with these villagers! Think they can come calling whenever they please"

"It's what villagers do Martin! You'll get used to it!" said Louisa

"Daresay I'll have to" grumbled Martin as he cleared their plates away.

"Bed?" said Louisa

"That would be good" replied Martin with the smallest of grins

xxx

**Note:**

I started this story just after S5 finished but, alas, real life got in the way. I do hope to get it complete by the start of S6 but thought I'd start posting it anyway.

Its just for fun! Hope you enjoy :) x

_RubyRedi at Crapstories co uk_


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST STEPS

Chapter 2 – The Long and Winding Road

Martin woke at 6.30. James had slept through the night and Louisa was sleeping peacefully beside him. He pulled himself up, rested his head in his hand and sat there for a few minutes admiring the sight before him. He knew then that he would never leave her. Louisa stirred slightly and opened her eyes to see him staring down on her.

"Hello you" she smiled up at him … " I'm glad you stayed".

"Good morning Louisa … I'm glad I stayed too" said Martin smiling broadly back

"I like it when you smile"

"You do …" questioned Martin

"Yes … it .. suits you. You should do it more often" said Louisa as she ran her fingers through his hair and reached over to kiss him on the lips.

"and you should do that more often" replied Martin as he moved closer and his hand found its own way to her hip and along her torso.

"Might even get you laughing soon .. eh " quipped Louisa as her body responded to his touch.

xXx

Martin looked through Louisa's fridge in search of something for breakfast. Not much choice apart from some milk, butter, cheese, a pack of sausages and a half full bottle of red wine. He took out the butter, wine and sausages and placed them on the table shaking his head as Louisa entered the kitchen and placed James in his baby chair.

Louisa picked up the sausages. "Sausages" she said " I usually just have cereal in the morning, but I could eat _**these **_sausages every day. Archie's special recipe they are … and they're delicious … have you tried them"

"Archie?" questioned Martin

"The butcher"

"Ahh … Indeed I have not Louisa … and if you had any idea of their composition … you wouldn't have either … remember you are James' nutritional provider and you _**DO**_ really need to start looking at your diet"

Louisa moved towards him and put her finger against his lips. "Sshh Martin … maybe we'll just have cereal today then. Rice Krispies ok for you" she said giving him a warning glance.

"Umm Yes" he replied wrinkling his nose in dismay

"Good" said Louisa as she took her finger away and kissed him briefly on the lips.

Martin looked at her in bewilderment as she filled his plate and proceeded to add milk.

"Listen" she said

"What" said Martin as he cocked his ear

"Snap, crackle and POP" said Louisa laughing

"What!" said Martin bemused

"You have absolutely no iidea what I'm talking about … do you?" said Louisa shaking her head disbelievingly.

xXx

"Who's looking after James today" asked Martin as he was ready to leave for surgery.

"I'm off work today and tomorrow" replied Louisa

"Ah! … right! … good! … but we really do need to get proper childcare in place"

"I have" said Louisa "he starts Port Wenn nursery on Monday"

"What! … all week … 5 days? and you checked it out? It's run by professionals?

"Yes Martin 5 days….that's how often I work and it's a feeder for Port Wenn primary I didn't need to check it out! I am very aware of their background and their rating What do you take me for!

"But 5 days! … you don't have to … work … 5 days I mean" said Martin moving closer and stroking her face softly"

"Yes Martin may be, but I do love my job and you weren't going to be _**here**_ … remember!"

"But I am going to be here now"

Let's not argue Martin, leave it as it is for now eh! I'll see you after work eh … and I'll get some

groceries in … eggs for breakfast tomorrow then?" questioned Louisa

"Eggs would be my preferred choice .. yes" said Martin as he looked at her and sighed

xxx

Martin let himself into the surgery and headed straight upstairs.

"Morning Doc" shouted Morwenna as she came through from the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee.

"Stayed with Louisa last night then" she shouted.

Martin ignored her and carried on up to his room, had a quick shower, changed his clothes and proceeded back downstairs.

"Stayed with Louisa last night then Doc" said Morwenna as she handed him his notes from the day before.

"What time is my first appointment"" replied Martin

"15 minutes yet Doc, … plenty of time to fill me in then!"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Martin with a look of bewilderment as he slammed the door firmly shut.

xxx

Martin spent much of the rest of the day answering inane questions. Was Mrs Tishell really bodmin? Did he think James Henry would be 'damaged' by his experience. Did he think Louisa would really stand by him after him letting Mrs T run off with her baby?

"My baby" said Martin to deaf ears.

"NEXT … patient" he shouted his head sore with ridiculous notions

"Your turn" said Morwenna pointing to Mrs Biffle " be gentle with him he's had a hard day "

"Oh I will! .. I've had a hard day too" said Mrs Biffle with a chuckle.

"Well Doc, you know when you think, you know what you think"

"No" replied Martin unimpressed.

"Well doc, I think, I think I know what I think"

"And that is!"

"Well doc I've not quite decided yet, but I think I want to be Cornish"

"Why"

"Cos Cornish people don't pay taxes"

"Yes they do, you silly woman" said Martin shaking his head in disbelief

"Well that guy on the tele says they don't"

"Oh well maybe that guy on the tele will pay your medical bill! Do you have a medical condition" said Martin raising his voice.

"Well, I was just wondering about the taxes doc and thought you could help me, you being a professional and all"

"OUT"! he shouted as he ushered Mrs Biffle to the door

"NEXT .. patient" he barked as he sat down and put his hands to the side of his head his rubbing his temples.

A gentle tap and Louisa put her head round the door …"just thought we'd pop by … you busy" she said smiling

"Louisa " his tone softened greatly " what are you doing here"

"Out for a walk and thought we'd pop by, see if you were finished, thought maybe we could all walk home together"

"Yes … that would be Umm …good … It's been a long day … I'm on my last appointment" said Martin as he smiled slightly towards her.

"Good" said Louisa smiling back "I'll stick the kettle on and wait in the kitchen"

xxx

Martin pushed the buggy as they walked down the hill together.

"I spoke to Chris today … he seems quite pleased I'm stopping here, he says there are some interesting developments in Truro that may interest me although he may have to pull a few strings. I've arranged to visit him next week"

"What other than GP you mean" asked Louisa

"Probably as well as, to begin with anyway" said Martin as he struggled to get the buggy through the front door

"This place is tiny Louisa" he grumbled as he banged the pram against the table.

"You see to James and I'll see to dinner" said Louisa as she took off her jacket and threw it on the chair.

"Are you sure you can manage Louisa" said Martin seriously

"I _**can**_ cook you know Martin … I'm not a total imbecile" replied Louisa biting her lip and throwing him a warning look.

"Yes" said Martin as he loosened his tie and took refuge with his son in the living room.

He enjoyed keeping James amused while Louisa made dinner and although he wasn't overly fond of red meat, Martin was impressed by the tasty beef casserole Louisa had made for dinner.

"That was lovely, most enjoyable" he said to Louisa as he pushed away his plate

"Thank you Martin! … It's my dad's special recipe … I prepared it this afternoon, it was nice to have the time to do so"

"Well Louisa, you _**could**_ do it more often if you reduced your time at school" replied Martin sincerely

"Yes Martin and so could you if you reduced your time at the surgery" answered Louisa as she got up the from the table and made her way to the kitchen.

"What!" said Martin baffled, he just didn't understand why a woman would rather be at work than at home looking after her child and herself.

'Louisa' he said after a pause 'let's sleep on it'

'Good' said Louisa as she took his hand and led him upstairs

xxx

Martin had spent a very interesting day in Truro with Chris Parsons, Cornwall might not be so bad after all he thought, there were indeed some very interesting medical developments in progress for Truro that might just suit him to a tee and together with what he had saw on his journey outwards made him feel a bit fussy inside. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Louisa.

Xxx

'How did it go? How was Laura and the new baby – does he have a name yet? ' asked Louisa as he entered the house

'Umm Yes … good … some very interesting developments in Truro' replied Martin

'So what's his name' asked Louisa

'Who?'

'The Parson baby' said Louisa rolling her eyes

'Ummm …. Martin ….Christopher'

'After you like'

'No'

'Why not? .. Are you sure?'

'Well why would they' said Martin a bit confused 'maybe the uncle or grandfathers' called Martin'

'Yes …. why would they indeed Martin .. but have a think about it eh' !

'Yes well …. saw a nice house for sale up by Hunters point … Ive made an appointment with the estate agent for us to go and view it' said Martin feeling quite pleased with himself

'Hunters point' … 'miles away from everything' 'Couldn't you have discussed it with me first' said Louisa

'I am discussing it with you' responded Martin a bit confused

'But … Hunters point ….. a bit isolated don't you think? What makes you think that would suit us all?

'Its only a viewing Louisa – it doesn't commit us to anything'

'But Martin we havn't even discussed moving! How are we going to afford it!' stressed Louisa

'I can easily afford it … Ummm … I have some investments' replied Martin cautiously

'Oh good for you Martin! So where do I come in… ehh !? Don't you think my views or contribution matter? Even if we had discussed moving! You know what Martin … I like MY cottage I like living here … I like it in the village' shouted Louisa as she lifted her jacket and headed to the door

'Louisa ! … where are you going' pleaded Martin

'I need chocolate .. Martin' she said heading towards the door

'Don t go' he pleaded as he walked towards her ' I have some chocolate'

Louisa turned and looked him in the eye ''Are you rich' she said

xxx

.

RubyRedi .uk


End file.
